This Is Me
"This Is Me" is a song sung by Kesha for the 2017 film, The Greatest Showman. It was released on December 22, 2017. The original version is sung by Keala Settle. This cover is included on the track listing of The Greatest Showman — Reimagined (2018), along with a remix that incorporates elements from both versions by Settle and Kesha, along with rapper Missy Elliott. Background The original version was released on October 26, 2017, by Atlantic Records as a promotional single from The Greatest Showman: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack and the official lead single on December 8, 2017. It won a Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song at the 75th Golden Globe Awards and was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Original Song at the 90th Academy Awards. Following the film's global release, the song charted within the top five in the United Kingdom, the top ten in Australia, Malaysia, and South Korea and the top twenty in Ireland, Belgium (Flanders) and New Zealand. Kesha recorded her own version of the song and tweeted about the song saying: It was originally released as a non-album single, to promote the original soundtrack. Her version, along with a remix that combines both Settle and Kesha's versions is included on the album The Greatest Showman: Reimagined, which was released on November 16, 2018. Music video A music video for the Reimagined remix was released featuring the men from the Netflix series, Queer Eye. The video follows Antoni, Bobby, Jonathan, and Tan (Karamo Brown does not appear in the video) giving a makeover to three students, all with different talents. Olivia is a singer, Timmy is a rapper, and J'Shawn is a dancer. The men of Queer Eye do what they do in their show for the three students, and get them prepared for a talent show to display their talents. The video ends with all three using their talents for this song and all are met with praise. Chart performance and certifications Kesha's version of the track charted in Australia at #71 and Scotland at #55. The song was certified Gold in Australia in 2018, selling over 35,000 copieshttp://www.aria.com.au/pages/singlesaccreds2018.htm. Gallery Artwork The Greatest Showman.jpg|''The Greatest Showman (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)'' cover this is me cover.jpg|Single cover Reimagined Art.jpg|''The Greatest Showman — Reimagined'' cover Lyrics |-| Solo version= |-| The Reimagined Remix = Trivia * The original artist, Keala Settle, was told Kesha was doing a version of this song. She was very joyful over this and how the song was reaching to many people. You can view her reaction below. The Greatest Showman: Reimagined The Greatest Showman: Reimagined is a re-recording of the soundtrack of the film, The Greatest Showman. The album features new versions of the songs by artists such as Kesha, Panic! At the Disco, P!nk, Kelly Clarkson, and more. Track listing Videos The Greatest Showman Cast - This Is Me (Lyric Video) Kesha - This Is Me (from The Greatest Showman Soundtrack) Official Audio Kesha - This Is Me Official Lyric Video Keala Settle, Kesha & Missy Elliott - This Is Me (The Reimagined Remix) Official Lyric Video The Greatest Showman's Keala Settle finds out Kesha did a 'This Is Me' cover|Keala Settle reacting to the news that Kesha was releasing her own cover References Category:2017 Category:Songs Category:Cover songs Category:Singles Category:Soundtrack songs Category:Music videos